


Everything Pink

by amnesiayourself



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Kara has powers but she’s not supergirl, Marriage Proposal, Power Dynamics, Smut, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Super soft like u wouldn’t expect, Top Lena Luthor, it’s about honesty and stuff, lil bit of name calling in chap1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amnesiayourself/pseuds/amnesiayourself
Summary: Lena crawls into bed some time after midnight. The light from the bathroom seeps into the total darkness and brightens it, because Kara never likes to sleep in the dark.“No goodnight kiss?” Kara whispers. She’s wearing her hair free down her shoulders, and Lena can just barely see the blue speck of her eyes and the plump curve of her lips.It’s not fair. She knows Lena can’t resist her like this.—OR Lena and Kara go to Midvale, featuring nightgowns and marriage proposals and elaborate declarations of love, plus lots of smut.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 64
Kudos: 586





	1. Chapter 1

Kara’s feet are delectable. Lena presses her lips to the sweet curve of her ankle, the twin coconut joints covered by a thin coat of skin, to the arch of her foot and down to the rounded ends of her toes. It isn’t about fulfilling a need of pleasure, or a climax; but a matter of fulfilling a need of love.

Lena trails her lips down to the base of her foot, ending with a nip to the heel. Kara nudged her cheek, hard, and Lena acquiesces, pulling back. “We can go anywhere you want. Paris, New York. Dubai.”

Kara, stretched out in the bed in her pale pink nightgown, wiggles her toes at the tickling sensation. “I want to go to Midvale.”

Lena pauses, looking up with a furrow between her brows. “I offer you the world... and you choose Midvale?”

“I want to go to Midvale,” Kara reasserts. She looks down at Lena, lying horizontally across the bottom of the bed with Kara’s foot still held delicately in her hands. She pushes her toes back into Lena’s mouth, her heel nudging Lena’s chin. “Please.”

Lena’s eyes close. She opens her mouth further, tongue peeking out. “Anything you want.” 

/

Kara bounds up the steps and throws herself into Eliza’s arms, squealing. Eliza wraps her up tight, and they stay like that for some time, soaking in each other.

“I missed you.” Eliza pulls back, pushing Kara’s curls behind her ear and cupping her cheek. “You’re okay?”

“I’m great,” Kara reassures her, smiling. There’s a grunt coming in from behind her and she turns. Lena’s walking up the pathway, rolling two suitcases and carrying about three different duffle bugs. She’d insisted on carrying everything.

“Did she miss the super-strength-having- alien memo?” Eliza mock whispers, loud enough for it to reach Lena.

“I think i’d know if my girlfriend was an alien with super strength,” Lena yells back, tugging the suitcases up the steps with much fanfare. She looks from Eliza’s accusing stare to Kara’s bulging eyes. “You’re an alien with super strength,” she sighs. 

/

“I just don’t know what else you’re hiding from me,” Lena says bluntly. She’s standing in front of the mirror in Kara’s childhood bedroom, rubbing the makeup off her face with some wipes. After the mess of their arrival she’d pushed the two twin beds on opposite sides of the room together without a word, refusing Kara’s help. Kara’s perched on the makeshift king size now, wide eyed and earnest.

“Nothing!” she exclaims. “It was the only one thing, I swear!”

“And I’m supposed to trust that?”

“You know everything about me,” Kara insists. “Ask me anything!”

“Why’s your sister in prison and why won’t anyone talk about it?” Lena asks promptly, meeting Kara’s eyes in the mirror.

“Okay.” A nervous laugh. “Except the one thing.”

Lena sighs. She exchanges her wipe for a face wash. “I just don’t know you as well as I thought.”

Kara looks down to her feet, chagrined. Lena finishes up with her routine. “You wanted to come to Midvale,” she says. “Just enjoy your time here. I’m gonna go help Eliza clean up.”

/

Lena crawls into bed some time after midnight. The light from the bathroom seeps into the total darkness and brightens it, because Kara never likes to sleep in the dark. 

“No goodnight kiss?” Kara whispers. She’s wearing her hair free down her shoulders, and Lena can just barely see the blue speck of her eyes and the plump curve of her lips.

It’s not fair. She knows Lena can’t resist her like this.

_ “Kara was a troubled kid,_ _”_ Eliza had told her, earlier in the kitchen. “ _She’d lost a lot of things, an entire planet. There were many threats to her existence when she came here and a lot of bad stuff happened to the few people who knew what she was. She’s still scared.”_

Lena presses a singular kiss to her lips and stays up all night. Kara makes sad noises in her sleep until Lena pulls her into her side.

/

When Lena wakes up the next morning it’s to an empty bed, traces of weak sunlight trailing in from the curtains. It’s not an odd occurrence; Kara is the morning person out of the both of them. Lena rolls over to the other side and nuzzles her face into the pillow, still smelling of Kara’s honey scented conditioner.

She drifts off into a half sleep state, and is dimly aware of the door creaking open and closed, of the beguiling smell of breakfast wafting in. Some time after there’s the clink of silverware on the bedside table, and a hand running through her hair.

“M’up,” Lena murmurs, squinting one eye open. Kara’s looking down at her, her curls fluffy from the pillows. Lena runs a hand up her thigh, touches at the hem of the nightgown. “You wore my favorite.”

Kara tilts her eyes down, coy. “I made you breakfast.” 

She grabs the tray and settles in next to Lena. It’s a fat stack of pancakes, a thin stick of butter on top and a generous filling of syrup. Kara adds a strawberry to the fork and lifts it to Lena’s mouth, watching raptly as she bites into it. “Do you like it?”

“It’s delicious,” Lena tells her. “No nutella?”

Lena hates nutella. Kara loves it.

“No,” Kara whispers. 

Lena runs her hand up, her fingers caressing Kara’s inner thigh. “That tea for me?”

“Yeah.” Kara’s voice is hoarse. She clears her throat, presses the mug carefully to Lena’s lips and tips it gently.

Lena hums. She opens her mouth for another bite, and Kara presses her fork against her lips, eyes intent on Lena’s mouth as she chews. Lena presses her pinky through Kara’s lacy, pink underwear and Kara shudders, preparing the next bite.

Her thighs clench against her pinky, her breaths coming fast and hard. The mug shakes in her hands when she brings it up for another sip.

“Spread your legs,” Lena warns, and Kara obeys with a whimper. Lena continues pressing her pinky to Kara’s covered cunt, rubbing gently where her clit would be. Kara has always been sensitive, and her suppressed moans soon give up to cries. 

By the time half the pancakes are eaten Kara’s panties are soaked, and she’s struggling not to move her hips. Practically swooning, she feeds Lena smaller and smaller bites, loves the feeling of being made to wait at her feet.

Lena leans to nip at Kara’s breasts, shining with a shean layer of sweat and adorned with sweet, lovely pink. She worries at the mounds with her teeth before tugging the nightgown’s cups down and humming as Kara’s breasts spill out.

Kara feeds her more of the pancake like that, Lena’s hand retreating from her center to dig her fingers into her thigh, covered with a bit of slick that had trickled down, and Kara’s breasts hanging out of the nightgown, panting and needy and longing.

“More?” Kara whispers, another question hiding beneath.

Instead of answering Lena locks her mouth around a reddened nipple, her teeth grazing the tip. Kara jerks and the fork clatters onto the tray, her thighs clenching tight again. 

Lena peels them roughly apart, fingers digging in unforgivingly. “Lean back,” she orders gruffly, hand reaching blindly for a piece of fruit. Kara’s nipple, wet and alert, begs for another kiss. She busies herself with it as she runs the strawberry up Kara’s thigh and to her stomach. She forced her hand past the elastic of her ruined panties and dipped the fruit between her lips, the wet sound of Kara’s slick squelching with each pass. She leaves it there and pulled back. 

“What are you?”

Kara’s face contorts like she‘s being hurt. “Yours,” she says. “I’m yours.”

“My what? My bitch? My whore?”

“Your slut,” Kara blushes. “Your fucktoy.”

“Damn right. Take that strawberry out from between your legs.”

Kara groans as her shaky hands travel down into her panties. Lena spreads her legs further, watching her fingers move through the fabric. When Kara brings the fruit up it’s slick, and smells heavenly. Lena guides Kara’s hand closer by the wrist and bites into it.

“You’re mine. Alien, human, I don’t give a fuck. Understand?”

“Yes,” Kara gasps. This is exactly what she’d wanted, but she doesn’t say so. Instead, she looks up from her lowered lashes. “Eliza’s not home.”

“If you want something ask for it,” Lena orders sharply.

“I wore the plug,” Kara admits demurely. “The one you like.”

Lena’s eyes flash. In an instant the tray is discarded to the side. “Show me.”

Kara gets on all fours, perking her ass up and her face down. Lena can see it poking out of the silken nightgown, the diamond’s shape clear as day.

She digs into their suitcase and disappears into the bathroom without another word. She takes her time, brushing her teeth diligently, washing her face, peeing. When she reemerges into the room, naked except for the toy hanging from in between her legs, Kara is exactly like she left her.

Lena settles on her knees behind her, tilting her head as she examines Kara’s submission. She creeps her fingers up her thigh, smirking as Kara releases a shuddering breath, and begins to tease at the diamond through the silk. Kara’s whimper is full of restrained need, and her thighs begin to ache and shake with the strain.

Suddenly, Lena takes a hold of her ankles and tugs, sending Kara sprawling onto her belly. Lena lifts the nightgown to her lower back and the flimsy underwear down beneath her ass so that her cheeks spilled out. The pink diamond, the rarest of all the colors, was seated fully in between, and glinted cheekily back at Lena.

Lena taps at it mildly, enjoying Kara’s whines so much so that she starts pulling it out, stretching Kara’s asshole with the broad middle before pushing it back again. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to use me,” Kara whines. “I want you to love it.”

Lena hums, spreading Kara’s left cheek with a careless hand to watch her asshole gape open as she finally pulls the plug all the way out. It‘s the big one; Kara had anticipated what strap Lena would be using.

Lena towers over her, brackets Kara’s prone form with her knees and holds her ass cheeks apart, letting her nails dig in deliberately as she forces her strap in. It’s 8 inches and the width of Lena’s thin forearm, and it always makes Kara cry. With a rut of her hips the tip catches against the muscled ring of Kara’s ass, and Lena let out a low moan. One of her hands slips down to Kara thigh, pressing it against the other so that she‘s even tighter. 

Kara feels a sudden stab of fear. She knows what‘s about to come; Lena‘s going to ram her ass with the biggest strap they have, and no butt plug could prepare her for it. She’ll end up a sobbing, shrieking mess, her ass pretty and bruised, the sheets ruined and her throat sore. Every time she was in awe that it even fit. 

Lena pushes again, and it presses in insistently, mindless of Kara’s gasps. Finally her muscles yield, and the ridges of the strap are all the more intrusive. She has no time to adjust, and soon her asshole seals tightly around the base of the cock, and Lena falls to her elbows and starts a punishing rythym, pushing Kara’s head down into the mattress.

Its width is troubling, and soon tears spill down to stain the mattress and Kara cries out gently. The room fills with the sound of Lena’s hips clapping down hard again and again, relentless, and Kara’s soft mewls and cries that soon began to rise in pitch.

She’s filled to the absolute brim, and then the cock pulls back and leaves her asshole empty and gaping only to fill it again, snapping so hard it sends her rattling up the mattress, her breasts, still hanging from the nightgown, chafing against the sheets.

Lena stretches out over her, overcome as the base of the dildo presses deliciously against her clit and the sweet sound of Kara’s girlish cries fills her ears. She thrusts, again and again and again, harder and harder when she feels Kara’s sobs could be sweeter, until she comes with a groaning shudder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s tiny hints of a plot here so i might continue it if you guys like it enough. Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

“You’ve been such a good girl for me.” Lena runs her hands down Kara’s arms soothingly, presses their cheeks together. “Taking it so well and crying so sweet, just like a good girl should. How many times did you squirt, hm? I think it was two. Maybe three.” 

Kara’s cheek trembles against her own, still wet with her smudged tears. “You made such a mess of the sheets,” Lena coos. “You feel that, under you?”

Lena runs the bottom of her foot up and down the back of Kara's leg. “I think,” she whispers, nose nudging the small curve of Kara’s rosy ear. “You could make an even bigger mess. Don’t you?”

“Please.” Kara shudders. “I can’t.” Her sweaty forehead and mouth, wet and drooling, glide across Lena’s shoulder blades as she shakes her head. Lena’s hand weaves into Kara's hair to hold her up gently.

“I want you to.”

Kara gulps. “Okay,” she croaks, barely intelligible, and presses her nose back into Lena’s collarbone.

All it takes is a few sloppy passes over her clit for Kara to come with a wail and another gush of wetness spilling out from between her thighs.

“I thought so,” Lena murmurs. “I like it when you cry for me. Makes ur face so pretty and pink. Should we try again?”

Lena presses her lips to Kara’s temple, softly trails a finger down her spine, over her ass and down between her legs. Kara keens into her shoulder and her hips lurch backwards and away, before her ass is caught in two handfuls and she’s pulled back in to shake against Lena’s body.

“Please,” Kara whimpers. “No more.” 

She tries to writhe out of Lena’s hold, but Lena’s hands are firm around her ass and keep her in place.

“You can do more.” Lena’s fingers play with the slick on Kara’s thighs from behind, rubbing at her overly sensitive cunt. “I want you to ruin the sheets,” she murmurs, hammering in when the heavy breathing on her neck grows a little ragged. “I want to smell you in this nightgown for days. You ready?”

Lena presses the broad tip of her index gently, slowly onto the tip of Kara’s clit and rolls.

Kara shakes like a ragdoll after the second orgasm, trembling from head to toe. She’s whimpering and keening, and Lena doubts she could remember her own name if asked. The slick flowing down from her gushing cunt makes a mess of the sheets, of the underwear still hanging, sodden, around her thighs. “I’m sorry for lying to you,” her voice quavers, her wet tears spilling on Lena’s shoulders.

“Hey, hey, none of that.” Lena pulls back,pushing Kara’s hair away from her eyes. “You had your reasons. What are you? Say it?”

“Your good girl,” Kara hiccups.

“That’s right. My good girl. Thank you for letting me do this to you.” Lena rests their foreheads together and nips at the bridge of Kara’s nose, presses a kiss to the tip. Her hands make their way down, still. “I still can’t believe it, sometimes. I love you.”

Kara finally settles against her, falling boneless against Lena’s body. Her fingers give up their tight grip on Lena’s shoulders and hang loosely, falling to her sides as the anxious weight on her shoulders melted. 

“Yeah, you like that? I know you do. I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Kara shivers, shudders. Lena brings the hand that was swiping through her slick up and rubs it on Kara’s lips. She rolls her finger against Kara’s swollen, aching clit and this time she comes silently, her eyes rolling back in her head. Lena licks across her mouth until Kara slumps, eyelids hanging at half mast.

Lena pulls Kara’s underwear down, pressing it to her nose and groaning at the scent, long and lazy. She tucks it safely in the bedside drawer and lifts the cups of Kara’s shimmering pink nightgown up to cover her breasts again. They sleep for the rest of the morning.

/

“Hey.” Kara smiles. Her chin is resting on Lena’s breastbone, her fingers tapping along with her heartbeat. 

Lena, eyes still closed, makes a noise too garbled to parse. She sneaks her arm around Kara’s waist and tugs her closer.

Kara leans up, peppers closed-mouthed kisses to Lena’s Jaw. “I wanna go to the fair today.”

“Oh yeah?” Lena wraps her other arm around Kara in a hug. Her voice is husky and there are faint pink imprints of Kara’s chapstick all over her jaw. “You gonna win me a teddy bear?”

“Of course,” Kara scoffs. “The biggest.”

Lena hums, her hands beginning a languid carress up Kara’s back. She peeks one eye open, disgruntled. “You took off your nightgown.”

Kara giggles. “I can’t just wear my nightgown all day. Besides, it’s ruined.”

“You didn’t bring another one? We have to go back home, ASAP.”

“Stop being silly.” Kara rolls her eyes, a pleased blush coloring her cheeks. “We should go before sunset, so we can ride the ferris wheel.”

“I hate the ferris wheel,” Lena grumbles.

Kara taps at Lena’s chin. “But you like me,” she sings, coquettish. She traces Lena’s jaw with her thumb, rubbing it up and over her bottom lip until Lena kisses it gently, presses harder over Lena’s mouth until Lena pulls it into her mouth, sucking and then nipping on the wet skin. Kara’s eyes fall to half mast, the way they do when she’s particularly satisfied, and Lena tips her head back, groaning and gagging and indulgent. 

Kara wipes the spit on Lena’s cheek and they get up to get ready.

/

“Aren’t you gonna try any of the games?” Kara asks. She has one eye squinted and her tongue poking out the side of her mouth in frustration, and the flutters that run along Lena’s insides are ridiculous, really.

“I’m good here, darling,” Lena teases, the camera’s shutters going off. 

Kara’s dart veers way off to the side. She sighs and takes out another dollar bill, as if she’s not holding off the line. “Stop distracting me.”

“How am I distracting you?” Lena laughs, finally looking up from the camera.

“Calling me darling,” Kara grumbles. “Flashing that light in my eyes.”

Kara loses, again. Lena eyes the uneasy couples waiting in line and pulls her away before she can take out another dollar. 

The truth is, Lena knows Kara likes to win. She likes to feel like she’s giving Lena as much as Lena gives her. The last time she’d won Lena a present she’d puffed up her chest and was so pleased with herself she’d let Lena rut into her throat with a strap like an animal. 

“You know,” she whispers conspiratorially. “If what Eliza said is true, you can just wack that thing to hit the bell and win me the giant pooh bear.”

“I can’t,” Kara hisses. “People are gonna wonder.”

“I hardly think one carnival game will expose you, Kara.”

Kara looks thoughtful. “You really want that teddy bear?”

Lena doesn’t, really. “I wouldn’t mind it,” she shrugs. “But if you don’t think you can...”

/

Lena traps Kara against the railing with her hips, links their fingers together. “You’re so strong,” she whispers, gravelly and thick, and when she palms Kara’s biceps there’s the hints of a moan in her voice. “It just makes it so much hotter, that you took my strap in your ass earlier and cried so sweet.”

Kara’s cheeks flare like a siren. Lena buries her face in her shoulders, palming the broad width of them, and Kara takes the opportunity to eye the couple next to them to be certain they hadn’t heard. 

“Excuse me?” 

Kara startles, jostling Lena. It’s only the guard. It’s their turn on the ferris wheel.

Lena, suddenly eager, pulls them inside a compartment by their linked hands. Kara eyes her warily, but once the wheel starts rising she forgets to bother asking.

Lena shuffles closer, nosing into her neck. Her warm palm lands on Kara’s bare thigh. 

“What’re you doing?”

“Nothing,” Lena snides, though her sneaky fingers creeping under Kara’s shorts beg to the contrary.

“What’s gotten into you?” Kara giggles a little. Her hands find Lena’s hair, pulling her out of the safety of her neck.

“Quiet,” Lena murmurs, though the steel in her tone is enough to make it commanding. 

Kara’s fingers loose their grip on her hair. Her legs spread the slightest bit.

“I really could’ve taken you anywhere, you know.” Lena scratches up Kara’s inner thigh, pleased. “Look outside.”

Kara does. The sky is pretty, all pinks and streaked, swirly clouds, and Midvale is a sight for sore eyes underneath.

“I could give you the whole world. Anything you want.” Lena slips her finger underneath Kara’s underwear, rubbing the crease where her thigh meets her cunt.

“What do you mean?”

“This is not the proposal of course.” Lena presses down, over her underwear. Kara gasps, her hands coming up to grasp at her forearm. Her eyes are wide and her cheeks more pink than the sky. Her thighs are already trembling. “You deserve something fancy, you won’t forget. A ring, a big, shiny diamond. What color do you want?”

Kara groans. Her soft blush from before flushes down to her neck. “Pink,” she gasps.

Lena’s fingers start circling her clit, sneaking down to run through her folds. She strokes along her entrance, slowly trailing up and back to her clit. “I thought you’d say so.” She hums. “You like pink dont you? I like it on you.”

“It was the color of my planet.”

Lena’s heart seizes with sudden, desperate love. She pulls Kara closer so she’s halfway in her lap and works her fingers over and around Kara’s clit like she’s playing an instrument, rubbing the right side of Kara’s clit where she knows it makes Kara whine a particular way. 

Kara’s hips begin to thrash, and she tries to stay still, stay quiet like Lena had asked, but everything is pink and good and love and she gasps and bucks— and it’s all encompassing, when she comes. Tingles take over her entire body, the fingers inside her slow their pumping, Lena’s hot, ragged breath on her neck.

Kara slumps into the seats, letting out a deep breath. Lena tugs her underwear back into place, covers her cunt with a protective hand until the wheel shakes into movement again. 

“Open,” Lena tells her, soft and silk. So Kara does. “Tongue out.” 

Lena drags her fingers over her tongue, slipping further and further further further. “Good,” she murmurs, when Kara chokes, her fingers probing for more. “Good girl.” 

/

This particular nightgown, Lena’s favorite, is the one she bought Kara a few months after they first started dating. Their sex back then was all softness, Kara’s giggles and her jutting hip bones and the closed mouth neck kisses she always asked for. Lena would go back home and stay up dreaming of pink nightgowns, heart shaped paddles, leaving bite marks on Kara’s breasts and calling her a princess.

If she’d known this would have happened to it she’d had Kara take it off first; but she just couldn’t resist her sweetness, her innocent cries.

She leaves Eliza and Kara preparing dinner in the kitchen and sneaks up into the laundry room. She can’t accept that it’s ruined. The material’s expensive and fragile, so she can‘t throw it in the wash; it might very well break up at the seams. And what would Lena do then?

“I heard the big news.”

Lena whips around, hiding the contents of the sink with her body. “What?”

“Kara told me you proposed.”

Lena chuckles, trying not to seem too anxious. “I didn’t really... propose.”

“No?”

“No,” Lena confirms. “I’m planning something big. Something she deserves.”

Eliza leans against the wall, head tilting to the side in the same manner that Kara does, a soft smile on her lips. “I can tell you really love her. And I can tell you treat her right. She’s really- she’s never been this happy.”

Lena ducks her head. She must’ve stood there gaping for so long, Eliza just kind of snorts and turns to leave. Lena didn’t thought it would mean so much to her- but she’s filled with a new vigor.

“Wait.” She lurches forward a bit desperately, catching Eliza’s wrist with a gentle hand. She doesn’t think they’ll ever get this opportunity again, to talk away from Kara. “I just wanted to tell you that I’m working on... I know- you said it’s dangerous. The whole Alex thing. But I have resources, and I can- I’m  working on getting you a phonecall. At the very least.“

“Oh my god.” It’s Eliza’s turn to gape, now, and Lena would snort in the same fashion if it weren’t so sensitive of a topic. “You’re sure it’s safe?”

“Perfectly safe. I know how complicated the situation is.“

Eliza shakes her head for about a minute straight before wordlessly pulling Lena into a hug. “If I didn’t approve before...”

They both pull away laughing, Eliza a bit tearfully. Lena’s better at keeping all that in check.

Lena crosses her arms, growing uncomfortable. “Just don’t tell Kara. I honestly don’t know how I managed to keep it from her for this long, but you know how she gets. It’ll be all she thinks about and she won’t be able to do anything else.”

“Thank you, Lena.” Eliza rubs Lena’s arms, a gesture so motherly she might just tear up a little. “I’m really glad to have you as one of my daughters.”

Okay so... maybe more than a little.


	3. Chapter 3

“Can we have cotton candy at the reception?”

Lena snorts. Her fingers find and wrap around Kara’s ankle, ticking at the base until Kara dissolves into giggles and nearly bashes her face in. “I think we can manage it.”

Kara sighs. Lena, used to her abrupt shift in moods, returns to the massage Kara had demanded. Kara’s wearing her nightgown, and it’s hard to focus when there’s so much expanse of skin, smooth legs and bare chest. Kara wears it well, as if it was made for her, the material settling against her hips and the slope of her stomach in a gentle carress. Lena thinks about slipping her hands from Kara’s foot and going up, up, up...

“Do you think we could get married in prison?”

Lena tears her eyes away with great difficulty. “Huh?”

Kara, looking slightly disgruntled by Lena’s inattention, huffs. “Do you think we could get married in prison?”

“I’m...” Lena stops, thinks about her words carefully. She rubs the arch of Kara’s foot, bends her toes and squeezes her heels, drags her nails against skin like she’s petting a kitten until Kara shudders, sinking into the mattress. “If that’s what you want, yes. I thought you couldn’t visit Alex?”

“No,” Kara mumbles, sighing. She closes her eyes. “But i can’t get married without my sister.”

Lena’s heart twinges at the words,  _I can’t get married_.  She switches to Kara’s other foot, mind running rampant, and uses her thumb to press and relieve Kara’s pressure points until she’s half asleep. She climbs up to press her down against the mattress, the way Kara likes to feel, small and surrounded by the things she loves. 

/

Come morning, Kara seems to have forgotten all about the night before. She’s a whirlwind personified, making a mess of their room as she gets ready.

“Are you sure you can’t come?” she asks, panting as she scours the room for a pair of earings furiously. 

“No,” Lena trails off, wide-eyed. She’s leaning against the headboard, her laptop open in her lap, endlessly amazed at the state of the room compared to how it looked fifteen minutes prior. “I should really get this work done.”

“You said you wouldn’t have to work while we’re here,” Kara whines, and quickly loses that train of thought. “Darn it! I can’t find them anywhere. First my underwear, now this...”

Lena glances at the sidetable out of the corner of her eye. An idea crosses her mind. “Come here.”

Kara gets on her knees, running her hand under the cupboard. “Huh?”

“Come here,” Lena repeats, a hint of steel seeping into her tone. Kara doesn’t seem to notice.

“Just a second baby,” she mutters, finally giving up on her method and lifting the cupboard entirely off the ground, groaning when she fails to find what she’s looking for.

“ _Kara,_ I said come here, please.”

“Oh, okay.” Kara puts down the furniture sheepishly, shifting her attention to Lena. She goes to stand at her side. “What?”

“Don’t you think you should be more polite?” Lena murmurs, tapping her thigh.

Kara blushes. “Sorry, babe.”

Lena hums, tugging the drawer open. “I have something for you.”

“You do?” Kara peers into the drawer. “What is it?”

Lena takes Kara’s panties out. The lace is pink, with a beautiful light purple overlay that complements Kara’s skin. She holds them out carefully.

“What’s this?” Kara asks. “You found my underwear?”

Lena lets her take it, tugging her closer by the back of her knees so she can wrap her arms around her thighs from where she’s sitting, nuzzling into her stomach. “I want you to wear them.”

Kara’s curious, quiet. Lena caresses the back of her thighs soothingly. “I want you to sit across from your friend and remember what i did to you last night. How hard you came, how you made me so proud.”

“Okay,” Kara breathes out the second she’s finished talking, eager. Lena smirks, pulling away from her stomach so she can unzip Kara’s jeans and roll it down her legs.

Kara steps out of the jeans, hands bracing on Lena’s shoulders. Lena holds out the underwear, helping Kara put her legs through and then pulling it up her calves. She adjusts it around Kara’s hips, presses her face to Kara’s covered cunt and gives it a long kiss, feeling the outline of Kara’s lips and part of her clit under her mouth. 

Kara forgets all about her earrings.

/

Kara crowds Lena against the counter when she comes back, trapping her with her hips and kissing her until they’re both breathless. “Can we go up to my room?”

Lena kisses her again, all tongue and heat. She sucks Kara’s plump bottom lip, nipping it lightly with her teeth. “Yeah.”

Kara pulls her by the hand, rushing her up the stairs and to their room, closing the door behind them.

“How do you feel?” Lena asks, pinching Kara’s hip with one hand and running her other thumb along Kara's wet lips, then down to rest against her chin.

“Hot,” Kara groans. “I want you.”

“I want _you.”_ Lena toys with Kara’s zipper, pulling it down. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.” She dips her hand inside, probing Kara’s cunt through the material of her panties. “Fuck, they’re even more wet. Let me see.”

Lena stumbles back, sitting on the edge of the bed. Kara takes off her shirt, her jeans, her bra. Her panties are so wet they’re almost see through; Lena can see her lips and clit, and groans thinking of Kara dripping all day. She stretches out her arms and Kara crosses the room to sit on her lap.

“I’ll take care of you,” Lena whispers. “Tell me what you want.”

What Kara wants is this: Lena’s weight settled over her, flattening her against the mattress. Her fingers in her cunt, thrusting gently.

“No.” Kara pulls her neck away when Lena slips her tongue out to taste the salt on Kara’s neck. “Don’t open your mouth.”

Lena huffs out of her nose. She presses her lips to Kara’s neck, long, breathy, closed mouthed kisses. “Like this?”

“Yeah,” Kara sighs, clenching around Lena’s fingers. “I love you.”

Lena whimpers, keeping her thrusts slow, pressing longer and longer kisses on Kara’s neck as the sound of her fingers gently moving inside her grows filthier. Finally, finally, Kara jolts her hips, showing she wants to come, and Lena manages to position her thumb over her clit between their bodies, under the underwear. 

Kara’s muscles lose their tension, and she relaxes into the mattress. Lena keeps pressing her mouth to Kara’s neck, the chaste kisses she’s been asking for ever since their first time together, the innocent kind that never fails to make Lena go mad. 

The front door creaks open, the sound of jangling keys dropping on a plate with a clink. Lena groans, reluctant to get off but knowing she has to.

“Your turn,” Kara whispers, hooking her fingers on the waistband of Lena’s underwear.

Lena’s breath hitches. “Eliza’s back.”

“Do you love me?” Kara dodges silkily, tapping her hip.

“Of course.” Lena blinks, bracing her hands on the mattress so Kara can slip her underwear down her legs. 

“How much?” 

“So much,” Lena groans. “Too much. More than anything.”

Kara slips her own underwear off, blushing at how wet it is, sticking to her hands. She holds it out to Lena’s mouth, and Lena takes it in, crotch first. She sucks the cloth, eyes rolling back in her head, and grinds onto the hand Kara splays over her cunt until she comes, just like that.

/

While Kara was out having breakfast with her friend, Lena worked hard all day to advance the call to Alex. It was supposed to take some time, possibly months, but a little more money exchanged and now she has the laptop set up on the coffee table and is holding a worried Kara’s hand in her own. 

“What is it?” Kara asks, progressively growing more anxious the longer Lena’s quiet. Lena gapes, finds herself unable to say the words. She doesn’t know how to say it. Alex was always a tentative subject between them. “Lena, what is it? Just tell me.”

“Honey,” both Kara and Lena turn their attention to Eliza, who’d been starting at the laptop screen and wringing her hands impatiently. “Lena set up a call with Alex. We get to talk to her, we get to see her face.”

“What?” Kara pulls her hands away, springing from the couch.

“It’s a secure line,” Lena reassures her. “I have a friend with connections in the prison, he set it up. No one will ever know. It’s only ten minutes, but—“

“What am I gonna say to her?” Kara paces the room, biting her nails. “You should’ve told me before! I would’ve thought about it more, i would’ve—“

Lena turns to Eliza, wide-eyed. They’d both agreed to tell her just before the call, so she wouldn’t psyche herself out. It doesn’t seem like such a great decision now.

“You’re going to tell her you love her,” Eliza says, her voice sharp. Lena has never, in the two years she’s known her, heard her sound like that. “And that you miss her, and you’re doing well. That’s what she wants to hear.”

“I put her there,” Kara whispers, running distressed hands down her face. “How could i—“

“I don’t care how you feel. It’s what you’re going to do.”

Even Kara looks shocked. She opens and closes her mouth, red in the face. “It’ll start in one minute,” Lena says unhelpfully. 

Eliza straightens, leaning closer to the laptop, and Kara scurries to sit beside her.

The screen lights up with a ding.

The screen lights up with a ding and Kara just... freezes. She doesn’t say anything at all, but Eliza’s doing enough for the both of them, running a thumb over the picture on the screen as if she’s actually touching her daughter and asking a billion questions in rapid successions.

“I miss you,” Kara blurts. Eliza and Alex stop speaking immediately. “And I love you and you look great! Amazing, even, wow I didn’t expect— is that eyeshadow?”

“Yeah,” Alex laughs, sounding shy. “It’s actually not that bad here. Better than sharing a room with you.”

Kara is affronted immediately. All anxiety in her body is replaced with indignation. “Hey!”

“Alex, be nice to your sister,” Eliza scolds.

“I’m just kidding,” Alex laughs again.

“How’s the food there? Do you get vegetables?”

“Don’t worry mom, the chef really likes me. Actually, she’s my wife.”

“Your  _what_ ?” Kara and Eliza exclaim at the same time. “Wait, like your prison wife?” Eliza adds.

“No, mom, like my  _wife wife_ . They brought a priest and everything.”

“I can’t believe this— I have a girlfriend,” Kara says eagerly, stumbling over her words. “She wants to get married.”

“She’s the one that arranged this, right? Where is she?”

“Lena, come here! Quick!” Kara waves her over, hands flapping frantically. Lena hurries, not wanting no waste a second of the video call for the reuniting family. Kara pulls her into her lap. “This is Lena!”

“Hey, Lena. You treating my baby sister right?”

“Alex, don’t- don’t hoe talk my girlfriend from the laptop!”

Alex snorts. Lena whispers to Kara that _it’s_ _shovel talk_ ,  patting her red cheeks consolingly.

“She does.” Eliza answers for her. “You would really like her.”

“Wow, she must be a fuckin’ angel if mom’s saying that,” Alex says, turning to Kara, who nods rapidly with a wide grin.

/

“Thank you!” Kara squeals into her neck, lifting her from the ground and spinning her around the living room until she couldn’t stand upright if her life depended on it. She pushes her against the wall, holding her up with her own body and pressing kisses all over her face, down her jaw and to her neck. 

Lena laughs, trying to pull away from Kara’s tickling kisses, breathless. She leans her forehead against Kara’s. “I’m so glad you got to do that. How do you feel?”

“Lena, I—“ Kara, nearly vibrating, drops to the floor and kneels on one knee. The tile cracks under her. She takes both of Lena’s hands in hers and brings them to her lips, pressing a soft kiss against her knuckles. “Will you marry me?”

“What? You can’t do that,” Lena tries to pull her back up. “I asked you already.”

“No, you said it wasn’t a proposal.” Kara fumbles in her pocket, holds out a ring box in shaky hands. “Eliza gave me this. I was trying to think of something special- but I just want-“

Kara stammers, looking frustrated as she struggles to find her words, scrunching her nose in a way that has always made Lena melt a little bit. Lena’s about to drop to her knees beside her to reassure her when she starts talking again. “I felt  so guilty. I thought Alex resented me- maybe she does, but she doesn’t hate me, which is just so.. And you help me everyday. You helped me with this and you help me wake up in time for work and you help me when I’m stressed- you just, you make me better. I want you to know that.”

Lena’s heart is beating out of her chest. Her mind is overflowing with a thousand affections it can’t choose from. She settles with letting Kara put the ring on her finger, and pull her into a wet, sucking kiss.

“Promise me you’ll be honest with me,” Lena pleads, her fingers soft over her cheeks. “No more secrets.”

“ _Never_ ,” Kara promises vehemently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s pretty much it! I had a whole story for how Alex ends up in prison and why Kara feels guilty and all that, but it felt right to end it like this. Kara, of course, tells Lena everything.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos, comments, or even just read this. You really motivated me and i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it! You can come over to [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amnesia-yourself) if you wanna chat about this fic some more.
> 
> :))


End file.
